


I'll Eat Your Heart

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Captivity, Copious Amounts of Finger Eating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Murder Husbands, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Top Hannibal Lecter, monster fucking, sexual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal has been sitting in a cell for days when a beautiful young man peers into the barred window and offers to bring him sustenance in exchange for a promise to give him whatever he desires.Originally posted as the first of the AU-gust challenges.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU-gust Writing Challenge 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649062) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



The chains dug into his wrists as he sat in his cell, shaking from the bitter cold, and hungrier than he’d ever been before. 

It had been nearly three days since he'd last eaten. 

He didn’t expect to eat ever again. 

The celebration outside continued as it had for the past thirty six hours, music and merriment that made his teeth ache. 

Fools. 

So they’d caught themselves a monster. It was not hard to do, given the times, and his hunger had made him sloppy. There were plenty of others still hiding in the dark, hungry and waiting. His death would not end the killing, nor would it do more than placate their fears. 

Hannibal hated how little impact his death would have. 

He had no one left to mourn him, and keeping his attachments minimal for so long hadn’t done more than stoke his bitterness. The humans were the ones who killed his family. There had been no reason to befriend them. 

They were not worthy of his friendship. 

After all, they were only food. 

Hannibal leaned against the wall, teeth still aching, and looked out at the moon high in the sky. 

This would be his last night seeing the moon, he was sure of that, and the creature just beneath his skin mourned the nights it would miss. 

He was so caught up in his anger that he almost missed the scent, a curious ambrosia, and as the aroma grew nearer his mouth watered. 

There was someone close, just enough to torture him, and he growled hoping they would hear. 

“I can smell you.” 

Hannibal’s teeth ached as they peered into the cell, blue eyed and innocent. He could not be more than one and twenty with a head full of curls and pink lips that seemed as if they’d never been touched. 

“You don’t look like a monster.” 

The human’s voice made him oddly calm. 

“Not all monsters look the part.” 

“How many people have you eaten?” 

“More than you have, I’m certain of that.”

The human smiled. “How can you be so certain?” 

Hannibal stood, despite how little energy he had, and moved closer to see his visitor up close. “I stand corrected,” he teased, “Why are you not celebrating?” 

The human frowned. “I don’t think death is worth celebrating, even if it’s of a monster.” 

“I’ve killed more people than I’ve comforted.” 

“You have,” the human said, “One of them was my father.”

Hannibal expected tears, or even a glare. He got neither. “You do not seem upset by this.” 

“He was an evil man,” the human said, his voice shaking, “I thank you for it.” 

He moved closer now, just short of being able to touch, and the human reached out his hand. Hannibal could hear the blood as it traveled through his veins. He wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“My name is Will,” the human said, “And yours is?” 

Hannibal’s fingers brushed against Will’s and his entire body shuddered in response. 

“Hannibal.” 

Will smiled. “Nice to meet you, Hannibal.” 

“I regret that this is our first and last meeting.” 

He watched the smile fade from Will’s face and wanted nothing more than to bring his happiness back again. 

What was this human doing to him? 

“Why? They do not plan on killing you by hand,” Will murmured, “I’ve heard them. They fear you and plan on living you here.” 

“I cannot last much longer, Will. My hunger is...vast and unending.” 

He saw Will look back at the crowd, and then him. “Do you want me to bring you food? I can.” 

Hannibal smiled. “The food I require is...not easily gotten.” 

Will’s heart beat faster. “I know,” he said softly, “But I can still bring it to you just the same.” 

He licked his lips. “Remarkable boy,” he purred, “If you could feed me I would reward you.” 

“I need no reward, Sir,” Will said, “I....am merely repaying you.” 

“I would reward you just the same.” 

Will’s blood rushed down to his nether regions and Hannibal’s teeth ached. 

“What would you give me, Hannibal?” 

“Whatever you desire.” 

Will licked his lips and Hannibal wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked. “Whatever I desire?” 

“Yes.” 

“I will return,” Will promised, moving to stand, “I promise. Do not die just yet, Hannibal.” 

He rushed forward, his neck and limbs aching as the chains dug into his skin. 

Will may or may not return with human remains for him. 

It was odd that was the least of his fears. 

Hannibal only wished to see him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will did return that very same night. 

The festivities hadn’t died down, not at all, but Hannibal’s strength was fast becoming diminished the longer he had no sustenance. Spoiled by years of easy access to prey, he hadn’t known just how weak he would become without meat. 

He was fading, tired but also defeated, when Will’s scent perked him up immediately upon its arrival. 

“I’m back,” Will said, sounding breathless and a bit different than he had hours before. 

Hannibal looked up at his beautiful face, flushed from the cold and the journey. Will smelled of blood and something else Hannibal wasn’t sure of in his weak state. 

“You returned.” 

“I said I would, Sir. I’m not in the habit of breaking promises.”

“No, it seems you are not.” 

Will pulled something out of his pocket, and with glove covered hands tossed a cloth bound package through the bars. The scent of his gift made Hannibal growl, feral as he tore it open, and inside were two human fingers. 

Hannibal ate them both with ravenous abandon, the blood dripping down his chin as his razor sharp teeth crunched the bones. The power he felt as the meat was swallowed seemed oddly significant. So much so that he closed his eyes to savor the strength he’d missed. 

“Is it...was that enough?” 

He opened his eyes and smiled his toothsome smile at Will. “Enough to make me feel almost myself again, but not to break the walls or the chains. I’m afraid I need more.” 

Will’s lip trembled but he nodded. “I will bring more,” he said, his voice shaking, “Perhaps not tonight.” 

“No,” Hannibal purred, moving closer to him, “It’s dangerous for you to linger much longer.

Will took off one of his gloves and put his fingers through the bars. Hannibal strained himself to touch them, and heard his heart beat faster. 

“Remember, Hannibal,” Will said, “You promised me anything I desired.” 

“Yes, I remember.” 

“I will hold you to that, Sir.” 

“I will honor my promise, as you have yours.” 

The feeling of loss when Will’s touch was gone made Hannibal even more confused. He didn’t know this young man, not at all, and yet he felt as if he’d known him all his life. 

“Goodnight, Hannibal.” 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

When Will was gone Hannibal lifted up the blood soaked cloth and brought it to his face. The fabric smelled of Will and the amazing blood from the victim he’d cut for Hannibal’s sustenance. 

Who was this victim? Had Will killed and kept a body hidden away in his cellar? That would be dangerous if Hannibal lived too long for a being who was meant to be starved to death. 

Hannibal’s worry suddenly rose. 

What if they found out Will had kept him alive? 

What would they do to him? 

He stared out at the moonlight. 

Was living worth being the reason a beautiful creature such as Will would be sacrificed? 


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and with it the painful reminder of how little the fingers had filled him. 

Hannibal put the cloth to his face several times and breathed in the perfect scent of blood. He could scarcely make out Will’s now among the remains but it tickled his nose as if to taunt. There would be no reward for his would-be rescuer, of course, because another night like the last he would not live to fulfill his promise. 

The sound and scent of someone taking the time to peer into his cell door made his lip curl and he growled just before they left without a word. Hannibal wondered if they would indeed be angry with the spy when they came to tell his captors that he still lived. 

Will would have to be smarter if he was here for more than another day. The townspeople would start to look at their own and watch for anyone who came near the barred window. Hannibal felt a wave of anger at the thought of Will being punished for coming to him. 

The anger dissipated as fast as it had come, and he began to feel flustered. 

Why did he care what happened to one insignificant human? 

This one was appealing, of that there was no doubt, but to care for the Will’s wellbeing would be a mistake. He was a means to get nourishment, and perhaps escape if he were strong enough. No more. 

Hannibal closed his eyes as he listened to the celebration outside. Would they continue until he perished? He imagined them running through the square carrying his husk and cheering like the ghouls they had yet to realize they were. Would Will watch and mourn him? 

No. 

Will only gave him nourishment as reciprocity for services rendered.

If Hannibal had not killed his father perhaps Will would be among the festivities. 

Hours passed, though time seemed to have no end now. 

Hannibal’s skin was starting to gray and his body ached. The blood scent from Will’s cloth helped to ease his pain in some odd way he didn’t quite understand. Perhaps the hunger had already taken the last bit of coherence of mind he had left. 

Night came and the fires seemed to dim though his eyes felt just as painful to use as the rest of his body. 

Will had no doubt forgotten him, or they’d killed the young man in retaliation for that last wonderful meal. Hannibal brough the cloth up to his face again and inhaled the faint scent. 

“Hannibal?” 

Hannibal’s looked up, startled, and reached out to touch Will’s hand but the ache was too severe. “I...I apologize but...” 

Will wore a larger coat than he had the night before, and one hand in his pocket while the other was on the bars. He held a larger bundle of cloth this time, and the scent made Hannibal growl. 

“It’s not gonna be enough, is it?” Will whispered, his voice thick as fear filled his eyes, “You...you need more.” 

“What...have you...brought..me?” 

He tossed the cloth through and it landed just to Hannibal’s left. The heft of this offering made his mouth water even before he looked to see. 

A hand. 

Hannibal began to chew, shaking, and his eyes lit red as tears fell from them. 

He’d never tasted anything more delicious. 

The bones broke under his razored teeth and he saw Will’s spirits seem to brighten. He smiled now, looking a bit more pale, but the fear seemed to have left. 

“Your skin is looking better,” he said, “You...you look much better.” 

Hannibal felt more like himself than he had in days. 

“Perfection,” he purred, “I’ve never tasted anything so exquisite.” 

A bit of a blush came to Will’s cheeks and Hannibal wanted to touch them. 

“I’m glad, Hannibal,” he said, “I...I will bring more tonight if I can. It’s...getting harder.” 

Hannibal swallowed the last of the hand and sighed at the last bite. 

“Thank you, Will,” he whispered, reaching now to press his fingers against Will’s own, “But if you’re in danger you must not.” 

“But your promise,” Will said, sounding upset once more, “You...” 

“I would not wish harm to come to you,” he admitted, bringing the new cloth to his nose for a sniff. 

“I’m not a child, Sir,” Will said, sounding upset, “I...I will do as I like. I’m quite used to...dealing with harm coming to me.” 

Hannibal’s lip curled. “You should not be.” 

He thought of Will’s father, now long dead, and wished he could kill him again. They stared at one another for far too long before Will spoke. 

“No, but I am just the same. I will do as I like, no matter the consequences.” 

Hannibal started to protest but Will ran off into the night, and he found himself more worried than ever. 

A few small fingers, a hand, and now Will planned on more? What if his victim was missed? What then? 

He attempted to pull the shackles and hissed as the silver still burned too much to break. His strength was returning, even after such small offerings, but without something more substantial he could not be free. 

Hannibal squeezed the bloodied cloth and stared up at the barred window. 

The moon was low, and he longed to be under its embrace. His mother had told him often of the magic of the moon, the power, and yet he’d never quite believed. After all, if there had been such magic why had his family been taken from him? 

He growled, hating this fear, and brought the cloth to his face once more. 

“Will.” 

There was power in names, offerings, and promises. 

If Will did return he knew what he had to do.

Hannibal smiled to himself and closed his eyes. 

“One final meal,” he whispered, “One last goodbye.”


	4. Chapter 4

The night passed by slowly after Will’s departure as Hannibal waited for his possible return. 

Every part of him hoped Will did not come back again that evening but went home to sleep leaving him to survive on the largest meal he’d given so far. The hand was not enough to last him long, though for now he felt better than he had in days. If Will returned he knew that would not last no matter what manner of meal he brought with him. He needed a full meal, and would not get that in here.

Hannibal was loathe to do what was needed for this all to end. 

“Stay home and sleep, Will,” he whispered in the dark, eyes closed as if in prayer, “Fall off into dreamland and do not think of me.” 

He felt time seemed to slow as the moon stayed high in the sky. 

“Do not think of me,” he repeated, over and over again, like an incantation. 

Perhaps the magic of the moon would make it so, and he could die knowing Will lived and there was someone left who would mourn him. As the hours went by and the moon began to fade Hannibal was almost hopeful. He started to drift, calm again as the strength went out of him, and he smiled. 

“Good boy.” 

Then, of course, he smelled him. 

His scent was faded, though Hannibal was unsure if that was because of distance or his own depleted strength, but a loud thump as something hit the ground made his eyes open again. 

“Will?” 

Will’s breath was ragged as he lay down on the grass, and he was even more pale, but Hannibal could see him clearly. “I have returned.” 

“You should not have.” 

His petulant scowl made him even more comely, despite the paleness, and he said nothing as he tossed a wrapped gift through the bars. 

Hannibal could smell the meat, his mouth watering, and yet he did not take it. 

“I have given you what you need, Hannibal.” 

“I did not ask for it,” he hissed, “As a matter of fact I specifically asked you not to return. You reckless, insolent little boy.” 

The words felt like acid on his tongue, and he saw Will react as if he’d been slapped. 

“I am not a child,” he whispered “I....” 

Hannibal kicked the wrapped meat away from him, though every part of him ached for it. 

“I do not reward insolence or tantrums,  _ boy.  _ If you return again I will alert the guard.” 

Will’s lower lip quivered and yet no tears fell. 

“You promised.” 

“I do not need to keep promises to little boys who ignore my wishes. Let me die in peace and go home,  _ boy _ . I have no need of you.” 

Will shook his head. “You’re trying to get me angry.” 

“I have no need of you,” Hannibal hissed, “Just as I’m sure your father didn’t, nor does anyone else. Go home and dispose of your victim,  _ boy _ . I want no part of its tainted meat.” 

The sob that came from Will made Hannibal’s heart break. 

“I will not mourn you,” Will whispered, and he watched as a tear fell down his cheek, “I will not think of you,” he put his hand on the bars, “And I will dispose of my  _ victim  _ as you say. After all, he’s just  _ tainted meat  _ that no one has need for.” 

He stood with considerable effort, favoring his left hand, and after several steps was gone. 

Hannibal let the tears flow as he grabbed for the meat, salivating at the smell, and when he opened the cloth he gasped. 

An arm.

The crude cutting was obviously amateur, and also from the same victim as there was no hand. Hannibal grabbed the arm with both hands as he ate with fervor, growling through his tears, and when he was finished it felt as if he hadn’t eaten at all. 

_ Tainted _ . 

It felt tainted. 

He brought the cloth to his face, shaking as he lay his head down on the cold stone beneath him. Will’s scent was strong, almost overpowering the blood of the victim, and Hannibal felt as if he had just lost something. 

Lies had consequences, as did sacrifice, but Hannibal knew he’d done what was needed. 

If he had to fade into nothing for Will to live, then so be it. 

“Goodbye Will.” 


	5. Chapter 5

After his last unsatisfying meal, Hannibal began to fade rather quickly. His skin grew gray once more by the end of that very next morning, and by mid afternoon he felt so drained he could hardly keep his head up. 

Death was painful for his kind, as they did not often embrace the end of life, and yet he tried to welcome the sweet abyss with open arms. Hannibal knew there was nothing beyond death, and yet something inside him still fought to keep his heart beating. He refused to think that could be Will. 

Will was an insignificant human. He held no importance to Hannibal. His deliberate words to upset and send him away had been a courtesy, nothing more. The pull he felt even from such a long distance, like they were connected by an invisible string, was nothing. 

Certainly not a bond. 

Hannibal’s parents had been bonded, mated, and even now he could recall the bright string that bound them their love was so very strong. He and Will were strangers bound by need. The feeling that if he could tug on the pull and somewhere Will would feel his touch was nothing. 

Perhaps he was growing delirious in his hunger. 

Hannibal’s depleted strength made him barely able to see much at all by that evening, though he still held Will’s bloody cloth in his hand. The guards did not check him, nor did they pay much attention, so he could keep the fabric close to his face without scrutiny. 

“Will,” he whispered, “Will....” 

He closed his eyes, ready to fall into darkness, just as a sound he hadn’t heard in days woke him. 

The door was being opened. 

Hannibal sat up, snarling at the barely visible threat, and a loud thump made him realize something had been thrown inside. 

Or rather, someone. 

“A meal for you,  _ monster _ ,” the guard snickered. 

Hannibal snarled as the scent filled his cell and recognition hit immediately. 

Will.

He growled, the aroma of his blood overpowering, and though he could barely see he turned Will over to touch his face. 

“Will?”

He was shaking, cold, and Hannibal could feel the tears on his face. “Hannibal?”

“You stupid, boy,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, “I told you to go home.”

Will’s laugh was filled with pain. “You did,” he whispered, reaching out to touch him, “And I did. They found me anyway, Hannibal. I was...too tired to run quickly.” 

He pulled Will into his arms, breathing him in, and his teeth ached to taste him. 

“How did they find you?” 

“People had been talking,” Will whispered, “Many of them saw me leave the area, but no one thought that even I could be so easily...swayed. As if a monster such as you would frighten me. I lived with a monster far more frightening till only a short while ago.” 

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek. “I...should have...dissuaded you that very first day. This is my fault.” 

Will laughed, wincing, and lifted his head from Hannibal’s shoulder. His breath was warm against Hannibal’s lips but he wished he could see his smile. Hannibal ran his finger over Will’s lower lip. 

“I wanted to be here, Sir,” Will whispered, coughing, “I...had nowhere else to be and now...I’ll die here. I feel safer with you than with anyone else in this village even now. This is where I’m meant to take my last breath.” 

“I will not....I cannot....Will, please.” 

“Now you can give me my reward,” Will sighed, sounding tired, “As tainted as the meat was I did as I promised.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I have no power here. I cannot give you anything.” 

Will put Hannibal’s hand over his chest. “I want you to finish me off, Sir,” he whispered, “I’ve given you so much of me already all I ask is that you take my heart and let me die. It’s all I’ve wanted for so long and I couldn’t....” 

“Will....” 

He moved Hannibal’s hand to what felt like a shoulder, and yet when he went down not far at all there was nothing. Hannibal’s eyes widened. 

“Getting the arm off was difficult,” Will coughed again, spewing blood into the air, “But I managed.” 

Hannibal felt the weight of Will’s words down to his very bones. “You...” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, “It was all you.” 

Will laughed, laying his head in Hannibal’s lap again, “Yes Sir,” he sighed, “And I’ve grown ever so tired from my hard work. I’m so very, very tired. All I ask is that you finish me, Hannibal. Finish me, consume me, and tear them all apart.” 

Hannibal ran his fingers over Will’s cheek. “You ridiculous, beautiful boy.” 

“It was all I could give,” Will said, “All I had.” 

“Will...” 

“Please, Hannibal,” he whispered, “Don’t let their cut be what kills me.” 

He brought Hannibal’s hand to his lower belly and he felt a wound there. They’d stabbed him. 

Hannibal snarled. “Monsters,” he hissed, “They’re all monsters.” 

“Please....” 

He lifted Will’s other hand up to his face, licked the blood clean, and his teeth ached at the taste. “It will not be long now,” he whispered, leaning in again to press his cheek to Will’s, “Till death takes you.” 

“I want you to take me there, Hannibal. I...I’m frightened but it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I was too frightened to end things on my own but you...I know you can.”

Hannibal lifted his head and put his fingers on Will’s cold cheek. “I can make this painless,” he lied, “If you just allow me to give you a gift in return for your sacrifice.” 

“A gift?” Will asked, sounding even worse than he had moments ago. 

He smiled through his tears. “Yes, Will. A gift.” 

“Yes,” he whispered, so very quiet now, “Yes, I will take your gift.” 

He took his own hand and bit down hard, tearing off two fingers. There was no pain, not even a little, and he held them out for Will. 

“What...why...what are you...I don’t…” 

“A ritual,” he lied, leaning in close, “For the pain. I’ve consumed you and now...you’ll consume me.” 

Hannibal felt Will take the fingers from him and the pull between them seemed to thrum in response. 

“I don’t...” 

“I don’t want you to ever feel pain again,” Hannibal said hoarsely, “Do this for me, Will.” 

Hannibal’s vision seemed to be fading but he felt the minute Will took his first bite. “You taste...”

“Like death,” Hannibal whispered, “Please, Will. Eat them.” 

The sound of Will’s dull human teeth as they chewed around the bone on his fingers made Hannibal smile. He held him even closer, breathing in, and as Will’s chewing became more frenzied he lifted the rest of his hand up for him. 

“More,” Will growled, “I need....”

Will bit down on his wrist, growling now, and as Hannibal felt his body go he knew this was the way it had always been meant to be. He felt no pain as Will tore into his arm. 

“Eat,  _ mate _ ,” he whispered, “Eat.” 

Will pulled him clean off the wall as his strength rose, and Hannibal smiled. 

“Will...” 

“Hann...ibal...” 

“I’m sorry, Will” Hannibal said, not able to see at all now, “I could not let you go.” 

Will’s frenzied growl echoed through the cell just as Hannibal collapsed in his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

“...and you need to answer for yourself.” 

Hannibal could smell the meat in front of his lips when he woke. He bit down, growling, and swallowed eagerly. The taste of blood was on his tongue, and he felt better than he had in days. 

“Will?” 

His vision returned slowly as he opened his eyes, a thin haze, though he could smell Will. The scent of him was mixed with blood. 

“Do you need more?” 

The haze seemed to lift at Will’s voice and Hannibal that he was laying beside him in a strange bed. Will did not look pleased, but he looked quite beautiful with blood on his lips. His clothes were in tatters hanging on him, and yet he seemed to have made no move to change out of them. 

“No, I feel...quite well.” 

Another frown, deeper now, and Will seemed unable or unwilling to look at him. “You lied to me.” 

Hannibal nodded. “Yes.” 

“You...” 

He reached out to wipe the blood from Will’s mouth and startled him into meeting his eyes. 

“I was not going to let you die.” 

Will’s lip quivered. “You said you would give me whatever I desired.” 

“I did not know what you desired,” he whispered, touching Will’s cheek, “and if I had, I would’ve advised against dying.” 

“I just....” 

Hannibal took Will’s trembling hand in his, threading their fingers together. “How do you feel now, being alive?” 

Will looked down at their joined hands and yet did not pull away. “Confused, scared, and...happy.” 

He smiled. “Yes I suppose you must be all those things.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears as he looked up at him again. “I killed them all.” 

“You were hungry, Will, and angry. They deserved that and more.” 

He shook his head, as tears fell down his cheeks. “I...I remember all of it. Every taste, scream, and....I liked it. I liked killing them.”

“I am bereft that I missed seeing you tear them apart. As lovely as you look now, I imagine your other form was….quite beautiful.” 

The blush that came to Will’s cheeks was quite fetching, and Hannibal reached out to touch his face again. “What did you do to me?,” Will asked, sniffling and squeezing his hand, “You...you said...it wouldn’t hurt and…” 

“I will not apologize for saving your life.” 

Will’s bottom lip quivered. “You called me mate, you...I can feel you. When I was doing it I could feel you, waiting, and every time I fed you. I wanted to share them with you, even if you weren’t awake. I...” 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It took far too long for me to understand why I felt such a need for you,” he whispered, “But when you showed me your sacrifice....I knew. Your gifts of yourself to me bonded us. I’ve never known it to happen this way but...we’re conjoined. I’m curious whether either of us can survive separation.” 

Will grabbed his wrist and Hannibal pulled back to look at him clearly. 

“You want to? Separate?” 

“No, Will,” Hannibal said, shaking his head, “Not now, not ever.” 

“Hannibal...” 

He pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “For the last words we spoke before they put you in with me. I said them to keep you away and I didn’t mean a single word.” 

Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s neck. 

“You said you had no need of me, that no one did, and that I was...tainted.” 

Hannibal lifted his head to look into Will’s tear filled eyes. “I wanted to hurt you, Will. I wanted...to protect you. I thought the only way to keep you safe was to turn you away. To use the trauma of your father against you was cruel and....it hurt me greatly to know I caused you pain.” 

Will let out a sob. “I’m not...tainted?” 

“No, Will....no. I promise you I did not know the meat was from you. If I had...”

“What would you have done?” Will asked, holding up his now grown back arm, “Not eaten my fingers? My hand? My arm?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, putting Will’s hand to his cheek, “I would not have hurt you. Not for anything.” 

“Why?” 

“You’re my mate. From the moment I first saw you there was something that made me….want to give you whatever you wanted.”

“All I wanted was to die.” 

“And you have,” Hannibal whispered, smiling, “What you are now is not the Will Graham you were before, and never will be again.” 

Will reached for his hand. “What are we?” 

“Beings so old they don’t need names,” Hannibal said, staring down at Will and kissing his hand, “And yet they’ve had so many no one really knows. But we are the last of them.” 

“I feel....powerful.” 

“You always have been. The purity of your sacrifice by the light of the moon made this all possible. I may have changed you, but you’ve changed me as well. I cannot imagine a life without you in it.” 

Will pulled him down into his arms and Hannibal breathed in his scent. 

“I didn’t....it hurt so much when you turned me away. When I was...giving you the parts of me for the first time I felt... _ worth _ . Like I meant something to someone. I’ve never felt that before. Not one day in my entire life. My father...the things he did to me...I…”

Hannibal lifted his head and looked into Will’s eyes. They were the bluest of blues, and yet he could see the red of his other form just beneath. “You are worth more to me than anything in this entire world, Will. Your past does not define you and your father was more a monster than you’ll ever be. I am proud that I saved you from him. You are mine and I am yours, if you’ll have me.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “What if....after some time you start to realize you don’t want me anymore?” 

He put his finger over Will’s lips. “Never,” he finished, “Always and forever you are mine. You, who gave of himself to keep me alive. You, who tore apart a town to show them just who the real monsters were. You are mine. I will spend the rest of our lives showing you just how important and worthy you are.” 

Will pushed his hand away like nothing, and his nervous smile made Hannibal’s heart ache. “You did not keep your promise, Sir,” he whispered, moving closer to him, “But may I make another request?” 

“Anything.” 

“Kiss me?” 

“Is this the reward you desire?” 

He nodded. “Yes.” 

His warm breath tickled Hannibal’s lips as he slowly pressed their mouths together. He felt their bond quiver in response as Will wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him in, and soon their tongues danced in sync with one another. His taste would soon become an addiction, and yet Hannibal was happy to give himself to the need. He could smell Will’s desire for him, taste it on his tongue, and still he pulled away to smile at him. 

“Was that satisfactory,  _ mate _ ?” 

“I’m not certain,  _ Sir _ ,” Will said, smiling, “You may have to kiss me again just so I can be sure.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Beautiful boy,” he whispered, nuzzling Will’s cheek, “I think I will eat your heart after all....if you’ll let me.” 

He felt Will shudder under his touch. “If only...you let me eat yours, Hannibal. If only...I can...have all of yours.” 

Hannibal opened his mouth and pressed his teeth against Will’s neck but did not bite down before kissing his skin softly. “You already have my heart, Will. Can you not taste it under your tongue? In your teeth?” 

Will held him tighter. “Hannibal...” 

“We’ve consumed each other in all ways but one, Will. Are you ready to take another part of me inside you?” 

“Yes,” Will whispered, his voice shaking, “Yes.” 

Hannibal teased a lick and Will moaned. Their bond seemed on fire as he tore the remains of Will’s clothes from his shoulders, tossing both those and his own threadbare remains over the bedside. Their trousers they both made work of fast, never taking their eyes off each other, and soon as Hannibal was entirely nude Will still wore his underwear. Hannibal’s teeth ached at the sight of his unmarked skin, and he ran his fingers over Will’s chest. 

“I had….scars,” Will whispered, his voice shaking. 

“I’m glad to have taken them from you,” Hannibal growled, pressing kisses to his skin, “You should not ever have to feel the remains of such torment ever again, mate. Not ever again.” 

Will’s fingers came to his hair, hands still shaking, and Hannibal slowly made his way down to his belly. “Hann...ibal…” Will gasped, “Please, I….”

He lifted his head. “What do you need, Will?” 

“I…” he panted, cheeks flushed, “I’ve never...lain with anyone before...I....”

Hannibal peeled his underwear down slowly, kissing each piece of exposed skin, and smiled as he felt their bond grow. “I know, mate,” he whispered, “I know.”

“I...I had dreams...about you,” Will moaned as Hannibal moved the fabric down just enough to tear the remains, “Every night I had dreams, and I...oh Hannibal please.” 

He began to lick Will’s hardness slowly, savoring the taste, and his teeth grew more sharp as he moved. He moved his tongue down the length of him, mouth watering, and spread Will’s thighs to tease a teasing lick to his waiting hole. His growl made Will pull at the root of his hair, and he dug claws into his inner thigh. 

“Oh!” Will shouted, “It…!” 

Hannibal felt both his shock and pleasure at once. “Will...tell me…” 

“More,” Will growled, “I want...I  _ more _ .” 

“What do you need, mate? Tell me what you need.” 

Will looked down at him with red eyes. “I want...to taste...I need…” 

Hannibal moved up quickly, claws tearing into the sheets, and stared down at Will. His cheeks were flushed, or perhaps it was something else. He pressed his fingers to Will’s skin and felt the shimmer of his other form beneath. 

“Beautiful.” 

“I want to taste,” Will whimpered, “I need…” 

He held up his hand and Will took it eagerly, sucking on his fingers as Hannibal stroked him. 

His moan made Hannibal’s cock ache and yet he made no move to stop Will’s desperate sucking. 

“Take what you need, Will.  _ Please. _ ” 

The first bite made Hannibal cry out, feeling his skin begin to change as he watched blood run down Will’s chin. “Mine,” Will growled. 

“Yesss…” 

Hannibal felt nothing but pleasure when Will tore off two of his fingers, the bones snapping as he chewed, and he was free to take what he so desperately needed. He lifted Will’s legs up onto his shoulders and watched his own skin become jet black. 

“Consume me, mate,” he growled, teeth nearly too thick to speak, “Take me into you.” 

Will cried out when he thrust inside, his wet waiting hole sucking in his cock, and Hannibal pulled out just enough to thrust in again. “So...per...fect.” 

“Hannibal…” Will moaned, his face now turning blood red, “I...I want more.” 

Hannibal smashed their mouths together, shuddering as he felt their bond burn between them, and his thrusts grew more frenzied. He moaned when Will bit into his tongue, tearing it in half, and felt his antlers spread from him. 

This was how they were always meant to be, conjoined in every possible way, and as Hannibal bit into Will’s cheek he felt him spill between them. 

“Ughhhh!” 

Hannibal pulled back, growling, and bit into Will’s neck so hard the feeling echoed back through their bond. Will screamed, his claws digging into Hannibal’s ear, and when Hannibal pulled back the ear came clean off. He smiled as he watched Will eat more of him, face covered in tears, and when he thrust in again Will offered his own hand in return. 

“Ple...ase…” 

He bit off two of Will’s fingers, the taste now so very different yet exactly the same, and when they kissed he thrust in again just as Will went for his neck. Hannibal shuddered as his pleasure rose to the surface, and he roared when he spilled inside his mate. Will’s blood red skin rippled with each pulse of him, and Hannibal tore at his mouth just enough to satisfy them both. 

Will pulled him in, not caring about the position, and Hannibal pressed kisses to his mouth as it reformed. “Perfect,” he said, staring into his beautiful red eyes, “Just...perfect.” 

They lay there for what felt like eons as their bodies regrew skin, appendages, and bones. He watched Will’s skin go from blood red to blushing porcelain, and kissed him once more before separating them again. Will crawled into his arms still, clutching hard and pressing his nose to Hannibal’s neck. 

“Thank you, mate,” Will whispered, so softly that no one but Hannibal could ever have heard, “Thank you for giving me this.” 

“Thank you, mate,” Hannibal purred, nuzzling his cheek, “For giving me you.” 

Will’s heart beat fast against Hannibal’s chest and yet he seemed to calm. Hannibal pulled back and saw he’d fallen asleep. The day’s events had at last taken their toll it seemed. He had not been near another of his kind for so very long and yet lying here now with Will felt so familiar. 

“Beautiful boy,” he whispered, kissing his cheek, “I think you’ve eaten my heart.” 

Hannibal held up Will’s hand in his. He’d eaten those fingers now more than once and yet both times they were the best meal he’d ever tasted. He pressed his lips to them, smiling. 

“And you’ve given me what I wanted to taste most....yours.” 

He lay there beside Will, content to enjoy the feeling as their bond grew and the scent of Will’s contentment filled his senses. He saw their bond string start to glow faintly and tears came to his eyes as he reached out to touch. 

Will stirred. “Hannibal?” 

“Shh,” he said softly, pressing his lips to Will’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, mate.” 

“I felt you,” Will sighed, nuzzling his neck, “Just now I felt you.” 

“What did I feel like, mate?” 

Will smiled against his skin. “Happy.” 

“I am happy, Will. So very, very happy.” 

He felt Will start to drift again and smiled. “I will keep my promise this time, mate,” he said softly, breathing him in, “Anything you desire is yours, now and till the end of time.” 

“Anything?” Will mumbled against his neck. 

“Anything.” 

Will sighed. “I’m hungry again.” 

Hannibal’s eyes flashed red in the growing dark. “So am I, mate. So am I.”


End file.
